Harper's Crush
by patricia51
Summary: Harper has a brand new crush. Will she get the chance to fulfill her fantasy? Femslash. Harper/Theresa. Rated "M" for sexual situations between two females


Harper's Crush by patricia51

(Harper has a brand new crush. Will she get the chance to fulfill her fantasy? Femslash. Harper/Theresa. Rated "M" for sexual situations between two females.)

Harper Finkle had a crush. That really was nothing new. She had had them before. Some had been as brief as a single day, or even less than an hour. The latter had included an approximately five minute one on Gigi Hollingsworth before she realized just how shallow and unpleasant the stuck up girl was.

Her crushes seemed to float back and forth. The one she had on Justin Russo was constant until he expressed the slightest interest in her at which time it seemed to just evaporate. That puzzled her but didn't keep her from pursuing him as long as he remained wary or indifferent.

For a long time she had one on her best friend Alex Russo, Justin's sister. That one fluctuated too. Alex was always her best friend but there were times when she just couldn't put up with her selfish ways.

All of those had evaporated with she came to live with the Russo's. Not immediately but it hadn't taken long for her attention to focus on someone new. Someone who was warm and loving, especially to her, who took pride in her behavior and accomplishments. Someone who cared for her.

It didn't hurt that that someone was gorgeous too. Full bodied; with generous breasts that strained against her blouses; with curvy legs Harper caught glimpses of around the house and most of all a rear end that seemed as though it could barely be restrained by the slacks that pulled tight whenever she moved. Seeing her bending over nearly made Harper faint. And on the occasions that Theresa touched her, which was fairly often as the Hispanic woman tended to be demonstrative; Harper thought the older woman surely must hear the pounding of her heart.

What was she going to do about this? Or rather, she corrected herself, how was she going to go about getting what she wanted? And what she wanted came often to her mind at night as she laid on her bed, sleeping eluding her as she pictured Theresa's marvelous body next to her; nude, as nude as Harper also was and things happening between them allowing her to pretended her flying fingers were the older woman's fingers or her leg or her lips. Harper arched on her bed and smothered a groan as her busy hand between her legs brought her release.

As direct and open as Harper was she knew that simply telling Theresa of her attraction was not the way to go. No, she would have to be subtle and seductive. But how? Seduction wasn't her strong suit. Then one day when the substation had been especially busy and Theresa straightened up with a groan, her hands going to the small of her own back Harper knew what to do.

As much as she thought of offering to follow up her idea that very day Harper knew she had to do some planning first. So she did and while she planned she spent her spare time the next few weeks attending some classes offered at a nearby adult education center to get her in shape for that plan.

Everything fell in place about a month after Harper had decided on her plan. Everyone else was gone for the entire day, leaving just the two of them to handle the Sub Station. By the time the pair closed the doors and cleaned up Theresa was groaning as hard as Harper had ever known her to do.

"My back is KILLING me."

"Well," Harper said briskly, "I know exactly what to do about that."

"Goodness what?"

"Come on and I'll show you." Harper led the older woman to her basement apartment. She started pulling scented oils and candles out of a container and setting them up. "How does a massage sound? I promise to make your back, heck; all of you feel a lot better." She added to herself, "much, MUCH better if things work out."

"That sounds wonderful but are you sure?" Theresa sounded a bit doubtful.

"Don't worry," Harper smiled, "I've been taking lessons. Now," she pointed at the bed, handing Theresa a thick, clean white fluffy towel, "while I get ready why don't you do the same. You can put your clothes over there," she indicated a chair, "and lay face down on the bed. You can use the towel to cover your bottom and such."

Theresa hesitated and then began to undress. Harper lit the candles, warmed the oils and put on some soothing music. She neither paid too much attention to Theresa nor pointedly ignored her. Once Theresa had stretched out Harper hurriedly shed her own clothes, donning a robe held together by a tie around her waist that could easily be released if all went as planned. She dimmed the lights and knelt on the bed beside the older woman. Taking the massage oil container she dribbled just a bit down Theresa s back.

"That tickles," protested Theresa.

"It won't in a moment, soothed Harper. She spread the oil over the other woman's skin and began to rub her shoulders.

"Oh nice," purred Theresa. Harper smiled to herself and began to work down the woman's back, then back up to her shoulders again. She felt the stiff muscles begin to relax under her ministrations and continued her efforts.

"Oh that feels so good Harper." Now Theresa was nearly moaning. "Don't stop."

"Oh I won't," reassured the teen girl. Emboldened, she mumbled something about "better balance" and changed position, straddling Theresa's body. This did indeed give her hands better range and control. It also meant that there was a good deal of skin to skin contact between them now. The inside of her thighs rubbed the back of Theresa's with movement and her calves pressed tightly against the outside of the full shapely legs under her. The towel had been rearranged slightly during the change and when Harper leaned forward to rub the other's shoulders the damp fine hair between her legs brushed the mounds of Theresa's bottom.

Her heart racing the younger woman increased the range of her hands. From the shoulders she worked down the older woman's back. Each time she moved the towel covering the previously concealed rear end down just a bit. Each time a bit more of the curves of the full cheeks were exposed to her hungry gaze.

Her hands were steadily moving, steadily exploring. Her thumbs were brushing the sides of Theresa's breasts each time and the heels of her hands slid more and more onto the increasingly exposed ass. She couldn't stop the slight movement of her own hips now. Each time she leaned forward she pressed herself a little harder against the other woman. She could feel the trickle of moisture from her arousal wetting the cheeks and thighs under her.

Harper held her breath as Theresa shifted under her. Had she gone too far? Was the other woman about to get up? But it was far from that, Harper realized. Instead her intended target was bit by bit spreading her legs and beginning to push gently back up at her. Theresa's breathing was beginning to speed up to match Harper's now restored inhalations. She was elated. Whether Theresa even consciously realized it or not Harper knew the older woman was responding to her and becoming excited sexually.

As the woman under her continued to part her legs Harper shifted her body until she was kneeling between them. The towel was only a thing strip wadded together and concealing practically nothing at all. Harper had opened her robe, tucking it back so it was no bar to her body rubbing against Theresa's. Now she wiggled completely out of the fabric and tossed it off the bed. The towel followed and now there was nothing separating the teenager and her older target.

All the while Harper continued her long slow strokes up and down Theresa's back. Now when she slid her hands up she leaned forward, allowing the pink tips of her swaying breasts to just touch Theresa's skin, so gently the older woman would not be completely sure what it was. Her hips were rocking now, sliding back and forth over Theresa's upper thighs and the lower swell of her full butt. Her thumbs begin to slip into the cleft of that butt. Once again, the only reactions were a low sound, not apparently of protest, followed by the detection by Harper of the hint of the scent of a woman's arousal. Since she had been aroused herself for sometime she was sure it was from Theresa.

With that Harper could no longer restrain herself. She stretched full length against Theresa for one long moment and then slipped off to the side and rolled the older woman over onto her back. In a fleeting glance she took in Theresa's body. Theresa's breasts were larger than her own, full and tipped by large brown aureole. Theresa's stomach was softer and swelled into her mound, evidence showing of her long ago pregnancies. All this took but an instant to Harper's hungry eyes as she pressed herself to her surprised friend and kissed her.

"Harper!" Theresa exclaimed as she pulled her mouth away. "What are you doing... mummmmmphhhh." Theresa's words of protest broke off as Harper relocked her mouth on Theresa's, smothering the rest of the words.

Harper savored the feel of Theresa's lips against her own. She slid her arms around her and pulled her close. The younger woman let her mouth slip to the junction of Theresa's neck and shoulder where she began to kiss and suck the looser skin, marveling at how soft and smooth it still was. Her right hand came around from behind Theresa and settled on the left breast; cupping it and feeling the nipple harden on the palm as she gently squeezed it.

Theresa tried to protest again. "Harper, please. You have to stop this." She tried feebly to push Theresa off her. "I'm not... Harper... we can't... don't." Harper ignored Theresa's words of denial as she felt the body under her responding to her ministrations. Both Theresa's nipples were growing hard and Harper felt the other woman's body begin to move under her, pushing back as Harper slid on top of her.

Harper parted Theresa's legs with her knee and began to rub the front of her thigh against the older woman. She kissed the hollow of Theresa's throat and let her lips trail over the older woman's chest until her mouth captured the available nipple of the right breast. Harper's body had shifted a bit, allowing her the freedom to continue to stimulate Theresa with her thigh as her mouth drew Theresa's breast in. She sucked Theresa's soft breast deep into her mouth and held it in a wet, warm grasp. Her fingers on the other breast toyed with the stiff nipple, taking it and rolling it gently in tiny circles. Finally, Harper allowed her other hand to stroke down over Theresa's stomach and replace her thigh between the older woman's legs.

By now Theresa's protests had become moans of passion. Harper felt Theresa's hands settle on her head and begin to stroke her hair. Harper gently bit Theresa's one nipple and pinched the other. The resulting gasp encouraged her to move down Theresa's body, licking and kissing over the older woman's soft stomach and to the very top of her curly black haired bush. Her hands stroked over Theresa's sides and came to rest on her hips.

For one brief moment Harper hesitated before making the final movement. Her momentary pause was ended when she heard Theresa gasp, "Please Harper, please," and then she felt Theresa's hands touch the top of her head and push her down. Harper began to kiss all over Theresa's wet pussy. She gently sucked droplets of moisture from the fine hair, working her way till she had parted them and Theresa lay open before her.

At the very first touch of Harper's tongue on her silky folds Theresa arched her back and cried out. The older woman wrapped her widespread legs around Harper, the full thighs locking the teen in place. Harper realized that Theresa was almost to the edge of orgasm already and slid her tongue quickly into the slit before her and began to lick rapidly up and down. The older woman's sweet nectar was already beginning to pour out of her as she responded to Harper's tongue. Harper shifted herself to the top of Theresa's slit and touched her tongue tip to the hard pearl she found there. A rapid flicking of the hard nubbin combined with Harper sliding two fingers deep inside Theresa triggered the onrush she was looking for.

Theresa cried out loudly. Her internal muscles seized Harper's fingers as she pumped them in and out. Harper took the throbbing pearl in her lips and shook her head. Theresa's locked heels drummed on Harper's butt, her hands seized Harper's hair and her head rolled back and forth. With a loud cry Theresa shuddered as her orgasm over came her. She held Harper's face to her as her juices poured out, soaking the younger woman's face.

Theresa fell back among the tangle of sheets, but Harper wasn't done yet. She slid back up the dreamed about lush body, once more pushing the shapely legs apart and throwing her own full body against the rounded body under her. Her lips sought Theresa's in a deep open mouthed kiss that gave the older woman a taste of herself.

Now it was Theresa's turn to surprise Harper. With a twist the older woman rolled the pair sideways until the teen found herself happily trapped, her legs spread apart and Theresa on top of her. The latest kiss had never broken and did not until Theresa reared up and braced herself on her hands. Her hips began to move and now it was the teen who wrapped her legs around the older woman's waist. Theresa's heavy breasts wobbled in front of Harper's nearly glazed eyes and she seized one prominent brown nipple in her lips and hung on for dear life as the seductee turned aggressor ground her wetness wantonly between Harpers wide spread legs.

The pair strained against each other, Harper bucking up to meet each of the older woman's down thrusts. Theresa began to gasp the teen's name over and other, her voice rising with each repetition.

"Harper. Harperrrrr. Harperrrrrrrrrrrr, Oh my GOD!"

Harper felt her body explode as she had never felt it do before as Theresa gave one last scream, accompanied by a final downthrust that sent the teen over the edge. Her cries joined those of her older lover. Finally Theresa fell on top of the other girl and the two clung to each other, snuggling after they had regained some slight control.

Laying face to face Theresa smiled and brushed Harper's hair away from her face.

"You! How long have you been planning this?"

The teen blushed. "A while."

The older woman kissed her, a soft lingering kiss. "Well it was quite amazing."

"You're not angry with me?"

"Angry? Good heavens no. Surprised certainly; caught off guard absolutely," Theresa's fingers trailed down Harper's side, brushing the side of her breast and coming to rest on her hip. Harper shivered and Theresa smiled as the palm flattened and began to move in slow circles, sliding down the younger woman's leg and then following the curve of her bottom. "In fact, besides feeling better than I have in who knows how long the thing I'm thinking about the most right now is that we still have hours before anyone is due to come home."

The pair exchanged another kiss and moved close to each other again.

"That sounds great."

"Oh it will be."

(The End)


End file.
